They Can Make It
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [modern] Slightly based off the scene from Hungry Hearts. Ben and Rey know they can make it.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

**They Can Make It**

 **One-shot**

Leia and Han insisted that the young couple should stay with them so the couple could save their money. Luke had insisted that the young couple should stay with him so the couple could save their money. Ben Kenobi insisted that the young couple should stay with him so the couple could save their money. Finn and Poe had insisted that the young couple should stay with them so the couple could save their money. Each time the young couple said no and they would continue to say no. The young couple knew they could make it in on their home, they didn't need anyone's help. They don't Leia, Han, Kenobi, Finn, or Poe's help, they can do this on their own.

So their apartment wasn't up to the standards of their families, it's what they could afford. So their bed was on the floor, they made do with what they had. They figured out how to keep themselves warm, they figured out how not to freeze during the night. So they kitchen was small. So their bathroom didn't actually have a room. So their heat didn't always work. They manage. They know how to fix things when something doesn't work. They know how to keep themselves warm when the heat doesn't work. They know how to maneuver around their small kitchen. They don't need their friends or families' help. They want to be able to do this on their own and they were going to prove to everyone that they could do this on their own, they can do this.

The young couple, Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi currently sleep in their bed, that, yes, is on the floor. It is the middle of winter and the heat is currently not working which meant the couple had all the blankets in the house on their bed as well as their heated blanket that Ben's parents, mainly his mother, Leia, insisted they have for times like this. Rey is in Ben's arms, her head against his chest. Ben holds her tight, as he does every single time Rey is in his arms. His head rests on top of her head. This is the way they usually spend the winter months. Everyone still says they should stay with them, but they want to do this on their own.

Rey is awakened out of her sleep by the sound of her cell phone ringing. In their bedroom, they only have a small table where they put everything when they fall asleep for the night. She manages to move out of Ben's arms, he rolls over facing the wall and not even waking up. She grabs her cell phone, looking at who is calling her. She quickly crawls off the bed, walking down the short hallway and into their living room. Once she is the living room, she finally answers the phone. Far away enough so Ben won't wake up and hear the phone.

"Hello?" Rey questions.

"Rey, sweetheart, it's Leia," The familiar voice of Ben's mother rings through the phone. "I know it is early, but I wanted to know if you have told Ben about the news yet. I don't want to pressure you, but Rey, honey, you can't keep this from him forever. I know you just told me, but Rey, honey, I would like to know how long you have known. Just be straight up with me. There is no reason to lie to me."

"I, um," Rey pauses, running a hand through her tangled hair. "I have known for four and half weeks."

"That's over a month," Leia sighs. "Rey, sweetheart, I want you to tell Ben. You can't keep this secret from him any longer. He has to know. I can't bare to see you two go through what you two went through last time. Please, just tell him."

"I will, I will," Rey sighs. "I promise… I know I have to tell him. I don't want to go through what we went through last time. God, I know I have to tell him, but I am just scared of what his reaction is going to be."

"Rey, sweetheart, just tell him," Leia says.

"Okay," Rey breathes, letting out a shaky breath. "I will."

Their conversation ends with that. After the end of their phone conversation, Rey stands in the middle of the living room. She lets out a few shaky breaths, she has to tell him. She knows she doesn't have a choice, but to tell him. She can't keep this a secret forever. She really can't keep this a secret forever because her stomach is going to portray her.

Rey sighs before making her way back to the bedroom. She isn't surprised when she finds Ben lying on his stomach, his elbows propped up on his pillow, his hair messing and going in all places. Rey knows that he was listening, they always listen to each other's conversations. Rey doesn't mind, she knows that he didn't hear anything that his mother said. Rey crawls back into the bed, Ben instantly wraps his arms around Rey, his head falls onto her shoulder. He can instantly tell that she is tense. He knows that she was just on the phone with his mother, he could tell by the ringtone. He didn't hear anything that his mother said, but it obviously had an effect on his girlfriend. He hates seeing his girlfriend like this, she is always stressed and she will never tell him why she is stressed which makes him upset and then they end up fighting, saying a lot of things neither one of them means. He usually leaves and goes drinking, she usually stays and collapses into tears.

Ben leaves a kiss on Rey's shoulder before kissing the top of her head. He runs his hand through her tangled brown locks. She still hasn't made eye contact with him, she continues to stare at the ceiling. And he knows that isn't just staring at the artwork that the couple had painted on their ceiling. Ben can tell that Rey wants to tell him something but doesn't know how exactly to tell him. He can tell because she is biting her lower lip, something she only does when she doesn't know what to say.

"You okay?" Ben asks.

"I have to tell you something," Rey says quietly.

"Okay," Ben says.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Rey starts to say then stops. "I, um. God, I really don't know how to say this."

"Whatever it is you can tell me," Ben says. "I can handle it. You know I can handle it, I can handle anything."

Rey remains silent, but only for a minute. She finally looks at Ben and into his eyes. She can't help but wonder if their baby is going to have his eyes. She hopes the baby does. As soon as her smile comes it also goes, thinking about the last time she was pregnant. She remembers they had gotten everything ready when they were living in one of the houses that Leia and Han owned. The nursery was ready for their baby, they had decided not to find out the gender until Rey gave birth. Finally, that time had come, Rey had given birth to a daughter, a stillborn daughter. It wasn't long before the couple moved out that house and into this apartment where being here was better than being in that house that reminded them of the daughter they were never able to bring home. And now she is pregnant again and she really doesn't know how Ben is going to react. Will it be good? Will it be bad? She doesn't know, but she does know she has to tell him. She can't keep it a secret any longer, she has already known for over a month. She can't keep her pregnancy a secret any longer.

"Ben," Rey breathes, her hand running over his cheek. "I have to tell you something. Don't say anything, just let me speak. You know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The death of Ariel was hard on both of us yet we have stayed together throughout all of this…"

"What are you trying to say?" Ben asks.

"I'm pregnant," Rey breathes.

"Pregnant?" Ben questions. "As in we are going to have another baby?"

"Do you think we are ready?" Rey asks.

"We can make it," Ben smiles, leaving a kiss on Rey's forehead.


End file.
